Here Comes Reality
by musicalmidget
Summary: Snow and James are finally happy together despite the problems they've faced in the past. Snow now faces an obstacle that she fears will strain the forming relationship with Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time, it is owned by ABC. This is merely my own creativity at work. No profit is made from this. **

_AN: This has been floating around in my head for a while. It's continuance depends on readers demand for it. I will write more if you want it. _

Snow opened her eyes, the flood of the sun light shining brightly into her room she shared with James. She smiled and stretched over her head and groaned as her muscles awakened with her motions. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Her thoughts went to the morning that Henry and Emma walked in on them. She was so embarrassed. Her daughter was grown but they had still managed to scar her for the rest of her life. Thankfully Henry had no clue what had been going on. They needed a new house, just her and James. Emma was an adult with a child of her own. Her thoughts ran wild with the possibilities of a new home with James. The thoughts were quickly interrupted with her bladder's protest to her delay in emptying it. She threw the blankets off her legs and swung her legs over the side of the bed. A child raced up to the base of her spine as her bare feet touched the bare floor. She quickly padded her way to the bathroom and emptied her bladder. As she finished up she washed her hands and grabbed her toothbrush. The moment the minty taste touched her tongue she was bent over the toilet puking. She heaved for what felt like hours.

When she was finally able to sit up, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She flushed the toilet and pulled herself up to the sink and rinsed out her mouth, avoiding her toothbrush. She gripped the sides of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked even whiter than usual if that was even possible. She ran her hand through her short black hair, wondering why she had ever cut it. She shook her head and tried to wrap her mind around her sudden round of nausea. She opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve a few Tylenol for her now throbbing head when a tampon fell from the shelf into her hand. She held the object tightly in her hand and her mind began to race. How long had it actually been? With the curse being lifted then being thrown into the Enchanted Forest, she couldn't remember if she had actually had a period.

"Oh, god." She said and dropped the tampon into the sink and left the room. She quickly got dressed and left the apartment. She got into her car and drove to the one and only pharmacy in Storybrooke. There was no way she'd keep this from anyone but she didn't care. She needed know and know now. She went in and quickly got what she needed and practically sped back to the apartment . She was glad that she was still alone for the day.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said as she tried her best to pee on the little white stick, but there was nothing. Sighing, she put the stick in the box and washed her hands before going to the kitchen. There she grabbed the jug of orange juice and took the lid off and began to drink the juice straight from the jug. Someone clearing their voice behind her nearly made her choke on the juice. She coughed causing the jug to fall from her lips and empty the rest of its contents down the front of her clothes and floor.

"Dammit!" she cursed and slammed the now empty jug on the counter.

"People should really learn how to knock!" she muttered under her breath.

"Um, I live here." The person behind her said and Snow turned around to see her daughter standing there.

"Oh, Emma! I thought you would be at the station trying to find Regina." She said, to quickly for Emma's liking.

"I was, but I came home to grab lunch for me and David. We forgot to grab some and neither of us were in the mood for Granny's. " She told her and stepped over the puddle of juice on the floor to open the fridge. She grabbed a container of leftovers and shut the fridge before looking at her mother.

"Are you okay? You're pale." She asked. Snow nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bug or something I ate. I'm fine really."

"You do know I can tell when someone is lying, right?"

"I told you I'm fine. Go back to work. I'll see you later." She said, ignoring her daughter's look. "Just go, your father is probably ready to send a search party out for you." She took the towel from the counter and bent over to clean the juice from the floor. Emma shook her head and left the apartment without further questioning. Snow sighed in relief as the door closed behind her. She ran to the door, locking it before rushing back to the bathroom. She pulled the stick from the box and pulled down her pants once again to try to pee on the stick.

"Come on, come on." She muttered. "Finally!" she yelled as she began to pee. She finished up and set the test on the sink and waited. She knew the answer, she could feel it. She had known the moment she was pregnant with Emma and this was the same feeling, but instead of joy, she felt worried and scared. She tapped her foot against the tiled floor, watching the stick as the clock ticked away it's seconds. The waiting was horrible. She was glad these stupid tests didn't exist in her world. They had to have been designed to torture women. When she had learned she was pregnant with Emma, it was a feeling. She had just known. There was no doctor to tell her that she would be a mother. It was instinct. She glanced at the watch on her arm and sighed. Time was up. She reached over and grabbed the stick and looked at it, knowing it would tell her what she already knew. She was pregnant. She slid into the floor of the bathroom, pulling her knees up into her chest and began to cry. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She cried until her body gave out and she fell asleep.

She woke up in her bed. How did she get here? She quickly sat up, her head protesting any movement. She heard hushed voices coming from the dining room and she got up to see who was in her house. She closed her eyes then opened them again her eyes to see only her husband, Henry and Emma in the room.

"Snow." James said softly, and got up to hug her.

"Come on kid." Emma said and ushered Henry up to the loft to give them some privacy.

"What happened?" Snow asked as she sat down at the table.

"I came home, the door was locked. I figured you just went out for something and was running late. My god Snow when I came in and found you in the floor, my heart sank. Thankfully you were only sleeping. I picked you up and something fell from your hands. It was the test. I know about the baby." He said and took her hand in his.

"James, what are we going to do? This is not at all what I expected. We have a 29 year old daughter and a 10 year old grandson! How is this possible?"

"Snow, honey we've been in a frozen state for 28 years. The only person that aged in this town was Henry. You are the same age you were when you had Emma. We didn't begin to age until the clock started."

"I know that, don't you think I know that? We just got her back, I don't want her to think that because our time with her was taken from us that we just went on to have another baby."

"I would never think that." Snow looked up to find Emma sitting at the top of the stairs. She stood up and slowly walked down them to her parents.

"Emma, I didn't… we didn't plan this…" Snow began

"Don't, you don't have to explain anything. You never have. I know the story, I know why you gave me up. It was to give me my best chance. Yes, granted I had a crappy life, but it was a life. If you hadn't, I'd have been stuck here and possibly stuck an infant forever and never have saved you. I don't think of that baby as a replacement. I think of that baby as a part of my family, a family I never got to have and will do anything to protect." She explained. Snow wiped away the tear that had managed to escape from her eyes.

"I am so sorry. I can never tell you how sorry I am for giving you away. I never wanted to. I was supposed to go with you, but you came early."

"Wait, you didn't just give me away?" she asked, moving to sit at the table.

"Oh sweetie, no. I wanted you. I wanted you more than anything in the world. I was supposed to go into the wardrobe while I was pregnant. We were going together, but I went into labor just as the wardrobe finished and I couldn't go. Your father, he…" she explained and reached for her husband's hand.

"Emma, don't you know any of our story? Didn't you read the book?" James asked. Emma looked from her father to her mother, then shook her head.

"I didn't. I didn't believe in it, why would I? It was crazy."

"Why not read it after you realized the truth?"

"Honestly, I'm scared of what I might find in there."

"I completely understand, but that book it only holds a fraction of the life we had in the forest. There is so much that the books leaves out, but it holds so much that can help you understand. Just read it."

"I will, someday, but I need time. But now that I know you wanted me, I am better. I don't need to hold on to this anger and hurt I've felt since the curse was broken. I understand. Thank you." Emma said, standing up and giving her mother a hug. "For the record, you're going to be an amazing mother, you already are. My little brother or sister is a lucky one." She said, giving her stomach a pat. This gesture caused Snow to laugh.

"Thank you, Emma. That's what I needed to hear."

"Goodnight, try not to stress, my sister is counting on you." She said with a wink and went back upstairs.

"So, we're having a baby." James said with a grin. Snow practically jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"We're having a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is for entertainment only and no profit is made from this. All characters belong to ABC and the plot is entirely mine. **

_AN: I have decided to continue this story and hope that many of you who commented on the previous chapter will like this one as well. I have added a new character for the sake of Snow having an OB. I have also made it seem as if Mary Margaret and David actually got together during the curse. You'll see why. Thank you for your comments and support. _

James stared at the pale blue walls of the office as he waited for Snow to finish whatever she was doing. He glanced at the large machine in the room, shuddering at what it was supposed to do. He had no idea. In their land there were no doctors and all of this stuff didn't exist. Snow emerged from the bathroom, wearing a thin paper gown.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as she walked over and sat down on the bed, crossing her ankles. She laughed and smoothed out the paper on the bed.

"It's a gown, James. Just calm down." She told him and held her hand to his.

"Why are we doing this? You didn't need any of this for Emma." He asked.

"I want to make sure the baby is okay."

"You think there is something wrong? Like what?"

"This is a different world, James. In this world babies are born sick and with all kinds of problems. I did way too much internet searching and freaked myself out. I just want to make sure." She told him. There was a soft knock on the door and in walked a woman, whom Snow couldn't quite remember. Snow shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello, Ms. Blanchard." The woman said and Snow smiled.

"Call me Snow, please."

"Alright. Well if you could just lie back and scoot to the edge of the bed and put your feet in these, we'll get started." She explained. Snow did as she was asked and James thought it best to move to the head of the bed. The doctor turned on the machine and it hummed to life. She picked up a long white wand and slid a condom over it and then touch Snow's knee.

"The baby is too small for a standard ultrasound, so we are going transvaginally. This will be a bit uncomfortable, but it's worth for what you will see. So just take a deep breath and relax. Here we go." She explained and Snow took in a deep breath and flinched a bit as the wand was slid into place.

"Just relax." The woman explained. Snow nodded and held onto James' hand and watched as the doctor punched and turned buttons and knobs on the machine. Suddenly she smiled and turned the screen to them. Snow was confused, all she saw was what looked like a bunch of static on a television. The doctor pointed a spot on the screen.

"First of all, you are progressing nicely. See that little black area, that's the amniotic sac, inside that right here at the bottom those little peanut looking things are your babies." She smiled. James choked a bit.

"Babies?" Snow asked.

"Yes, babies. You're having twins. Identical to be exact. See here, they share an sac and a placenta." She said with a grin.

"Twins, as in two?" James asked. Snow laughed and brought his hand to his lips.

"Calm down, Charming. Yes it means two."

"Everything looks great. You are about 12 weeks along, which is surprising considering how you're measuring. You are measuring very small for twins. Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No, it's my second. I didn't get big with my daughter, she actually came early, but healthy. Is something wrong?" she asked with caution.

"No, I was just asking. They could just be small babies, which isn't uncommon for women of your size. Okay, we are all done with this. I'm just going to clean you up and then you can get dressed and I'll ask you some questions and answer some you may have. Congratulations." She said and removed the wand and cleaned it before wiping Snow. Snow got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and changed her clothes and returned a few minutes later. She opted for sitting in a chair rather than the bed.

"Okay you mentioned that this is your second pregnancy, how long ago was your first?" she asked.

"Don't you know that? Actually I'm surprised you are so professional with us. You know I'm Snow White, don't you?" Snow asked, curious as to who this person was.

"Snow White? Really? Now I've heard everything. I suppose you're Prince Charming then."

"James actually, but in a manner of speaking yes. Who are you, rather who are you really?"

"I'm Dr. Wright. You should know that since you are in my office."

"We do, you know what, let's just forget about who we are and get down to the babies. They matter, not who we are." Snow said, getting rather annoyed.

"Right. So your last pregnancy?" Dr. Wright asked. Snow looked to Charming and gripped his hand. They didn't know if they should lie or tell the truth.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I probably wouldn't but considering you've been my only patient in years, I don't really care. It's odd that a town like this hasn't had any children born in it. Well there was that one, but I never saw her. Anyway, so try me."

"28 years ago." Snow said without hesitation. If the woman wanted to know, she'd know.

"Seriously? According to your records you're only 29. That's impossible." She said.

"I told you wouldn't believe me. Can we just skip the how, and just focus. I've had a baby before, that's all that matters. Now what else do you need to know." She snapped. She was frustrated and really wanted to know who this woman was.

"Okay, are there any family illnesses that we may have to screen the babies for?" She asked.

"No. We are perfectly healthy." She told her and the doctor nodded.

"Well then that does it. I would like to set you up for another appointment in about 4 weeks. Since you are carrying multiples, you are considered high risk and they are small. Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I want you to get them filled as soon as possible. You are almost through your first trimester and haven't had any prenatal care. Congratulations and see you next month." Dr. Wright said and left the room. Snow picked up the piled of papers she left for them and smiled. She had left a picture of the ultrasound, highlighting each of the babies. She handed one to James.

"I can't believe that there are two. I'm so glad we have this stuff here. We would have had one hell of surprise in the Enchanted Forest." Snow said as she slipped on her coat.

"Are you ready for this?" James asked and he gently placed his hand over her belly. Snow placed hers over his and kissed his cheek.

"Honestly? No. I am terrified."

"Me too. So the doctor, do you recognize her?"

"No. I don't remember seeing her in the forest, but that doesn't mean she wasn't there. There are so many people in the forest that I had never met before, so who's to know who came over here and who is left. But what I don't understand is how she doesn't know us. My face was plastered all over the kingdom."

"My guess, she tried to leave and crossed the border."

"That's' the only plausible explanation. I don't want to think about her anymore. Let's go home." She said and walked out of the door.

"So how are we going to break the news to everyone?" James asked.

"I don't think we will have to tell anyone. This is a very small town and news travels like wildfire. But I'd like to keep the fact that we are having twins a secret until we tell Emma and Henry."

"Understandable. Let's go to dinner and we can drop the bomb that Emma's having two brothers instead of one."

"Boys, huh? So you think we are having boys?"

"I'm sure of it this time. I mean, we already have a daughter, we need a son."

"We do? We need healthy babies. I don't care if they are boys or girls."

"Maybe one of each?"

"Not going to happen. They are identical."

"Oh right." James said as he opened up the door of the car for Snow.

"Come on Charming, your children are hungry." She said and kissed him before getting into the car. James shut the door and walked to the other side and ran his hand through his hair before muttering, "I'm in for a long 6 months," And got into the car.

"James, 12 weeks. She said I'm 12 weeks."

"I'm know. I was there."

"That means they were conceived before the curse was broken. I was pregnant the whole time I was in the forest. Oh god! No wonder they are small! I barely ate anything while I was there and what I did eat was hardly nourishing enough for two growing babies. What if something I did back there harms them?" She said, placing her hand over her belly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Snow." He said, taking her hand in his.

"No, you don't get it. I fought ogres, I was literally thrown into a pit with Emma. James, Cora held me to a wall with magic. I was so careful with Emma and she came early. What if something happens to them? I couldn't forgive myself."

"Snow, Dr, Wright said they look healthy, just small. They are strong."

"I know, but what if they aren't."

"Then we will cross that bridge if we come to it, but for now you're stressing yourself out and that isn't good for them or you. So please calm down and relax." He said, cupping her cheek with his hand and wiping away her tears with his thumb. Snow leaned into his hand and took a deep breath.

"You always know what to say. Thank you. I love you." She said and kissed his softly.

"I love you too. Let's go get our daughter and grandson and have some dinner, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

The diner was packed. Snow and James were hesitant at first, but they decided they might as well make pregnancy known while everyone was together instead of letting the rumor spread. They had called Emma and told her to meet them at Granny's for dinner. Snow walked in a table in the corner, big enough to hold their family. Ruby came over as soon as they were seated.

"Two beers?" Ruby asked, writing at the same time.

"No!" Snow exclaimed, causing Ruby to look up. Snow looked down at the table as James grabbed her hand underneath it.

"Is everything okay, Snow?" Ruby asked.

"It's fine Ruby, I just can't drink." Snow told her.

"Why, it's not like you're pregnant." Ruby joked. Snow looked to James and then back to Ruby. Ruby's eyes widened and then she smiled.

"Oh my god!" she squealed.

"Shh! We aren't telling anyone until later tonight. Please don't say anything." Snow whispered.

"I won't say a word. I promise. So what can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have some water. We will wait until Emma and Henry get here before we order dinner." Snow told her and looked to James.

"I'll have that beer actually. I could use it right now."

"Got it, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and started to turn away then turned back around, lowering her voice, "Congratulations." Snow smiled brightly, squeezing Charming's hand.

"Thank you, Ruby." She said softly. Ruby nodded and walked away from the table. The bell above the front door rang as Emma and Henry entered the diner. Emma spotted them at the table and walked to them with Henry, allowing him to sit before her.

"So is it official?" She asked. Snow smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm definitely pregnant." She said and handed Emma the photograph from the doctor. The photo was flipped over so she couldn't see anything.

"They did an ultrasound already? Isn't that early? I mean you are what, 3, 4 weeks tops?" she asked.

Snow laughed and shook her head.

"Actually, I'm 12."

"12! The curse has only been broken for! Oh god, you did do it before! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

Emma! Would you just look at the picture?" Charming asked. Emma sighed and turned over the photograph and stared in shock.

"Seriously?" she asked. Henry leaned up and looked over his mother's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked. Emma showed him the picture, to which he crumpled his face.

"I don't know what I'm looking at. It looks like a big blob." He said honestly, which made Emma laugh.

"You once looked like a blob." She told him then looked to her parents.

"Is this for real?" she asked.

"We were just as surprised as you." Snow said, taking the photo back. Emma sat back in the booth and folded her arms. It was a lot to take in at once.

"You definitely need to find a house now. I know I was hesitant and hurt at first when you guys mentioned it, but you guys really need to. I'm a big girl, and Henry has already made blueprints of what he's going to do to the loft." She said, ruffling her sons hair.

"okay, I'm still confused here. What's going on?" Henry asked. Charming leaned up and took the picture from Snow, holding it in front of his grandson.

"This is a picture of your aunts or uncles." He said.

"You mean there are two?" Henry asked.

"Yup, one here and one here," Charming told him, pointing to each of the babies.

"Cool! I can't wait to tell everyone!" he said. Snow placed her hand on his.

"Henry, we want to make the announcement while we are here, but we want to enjoy family before we are bombarded. So let's keep it between us just for an hour or so. Deal?" she asked. Henry grinned and nodded.

"Deal!"

"So, what I don't get is you're having twins and 12 weeks, but you aren't showing at all. And you're just now getting symptoms? It doesn't all add up." Emma said, picking up the glass of water that was sitting in front of her.

"I thought the same thing, but I realized that while we were in the Enchanted Forest, we were always on the run, and I really wasn't focus on myself. I wanted to keep you safe. And if you recall, eating wasn't really always an option and when it was we were both starving that we didn't care what was put in front of us." Snow explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense, but that doesn't explain your size. It's your second pregnancy, with twins! You should be showing something."

"The doctor says they are small, very small. She thinks it may be because of my size, but you were a tiny baby. You were also early, but still small. I didn't get very big with you at all. I think that our diet in the forest and all of the exertion has a lot to do with my weight gain. The doctor says they are both healthy and have great heartbeats, they are just small." She said, placing her hand over her abdomen.

"Oh good, I'm glad they are okay." Emma said, grinning. She was excited that she would have siblings, but it all seemed so weird right now at her current age.

"I am too. She said they are identical, so that's going to be fun." Charming spoke up and then waved down Ruby. "How about we get this announcement over with before discussing anything else? It's starting to fill up." He said. Snow took a deep breath and nodded. They both stood.

"Can we have everyone's attention please?" Charming yelled. The diner went silent and all eyes were glued to them.

"Well, that was easy. My family has an announcement to make. I know it may come as a shock to all of you but in 6 months this family will be inviting two brand new members into it. Snow is expecting." He said, beaming. Snow stared proudly at her husband, hand still placed on her stomach. The diner erupted into cheers and a chorus of applause. Everyone stood and began to give offer individual congratulations. After the initial reaction, they all sat down to a dinner, paid for by Granny.

"So what do you want?" Emma asked.

"Hmm?" Snow asked.

"Boys or girls?" she asked. Before Snow could respond, Charming spoke up.

"They are boys, I know it."

"You thought Emma was a boy."

"I'm sure of it now."

"We will just have to wait and see."

"Want to make it a bet?" Emma asked. "I think it's girls."

"You're on." Charming said and Snow rolled her eyes at her husband and daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks went by quickly. At 17 weeks, Snow's pregnancy made itself known as well. She could no longer fit into her little skirts and pea coats, something that frustrated her to no end. She was currently in the bathroom of the apartment trying to fit a pair of her skinny jeans over her bump that had appeared overnight. She tried to pull the button fly closed and let out a groan. She was so focused on trying to get them on that she had not noticed her daughter standing in the doorway.

"No matter how hard you try, they won't fit." She said. Snow turned around and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"Nothing fits! I didn't have this problem with you." She complained. Emma laughed and sat on the toilet.

"You're pregnant in a world that doesn't have princesses gallivanting around in gowns. So yeah, nothing is going to fit."

"I didn't gallivant in gowns, thank you. Now I do believe my riding outfits would not have worked. But this is insane! I can't find anything in my closet that will fit over this!" she said, standing, revealing the small bump that had begun to show. The fly of the pants were nowhere near closing. Emma stood and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Come on, I have something you can wear." She said and pulled her up to her bedroom. Once there she reached into the dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants. Emma handed them to Snow who tried to hand them back.

"I am not wearing this. I do not wear sweats."

"They aren't sweats and trust me you will." She said. Snow rolled her eyes and pulled the jeans off her hips and slipped into the yoga pants and sighed. They slid perfectly over her belly.

"Oh these are heaven." She said and Emma tossed her a shirt to go with them. Snow slid the shirt over her head and the soft material perfectly accentuated her growing belly. Snow ran her hand over the bump and smiled.

"I really can't believe this is happening." She said and sat down on Emma's bed. "I never expected to have another child. If it hadn't been for the curse, Emma, I'd be 56 years old. I don't know how to be a mother. I'm terrified." She said honestly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. One thanks to said curse you are the same age as me, which is weird, but kind of cool. Second, you're going to be a terrific mother. Being a mom doesn't just come from being pregnant. You've always been a mother, even when you didn't know you had a child. When I first got here, you took me in. A perfect stranger. You made sure Henry had something to give him hope. You watched over him. These two are going to have a wonderful life thanks to you." Emma said and placed her hand over her mother's belly. Snow placed her hand over Emma's. She looked up into her daughters eyes, and smiled, as a tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." She said then gasped.

"What? Are you okay?" Emma asked, in a panic. Snow let out a laugh and stared down at her stomach.

"They moved! I felt them move!" she said and placed Emma's hand over the spot where she had felt the babies move.

"You do know I can't feel anything yet, right? They aren't big enough." Emma said. Snow blushed and dropped Emma's hand.

"Right, sorry. It's the first time they've moved. I really didn't enjoy much of my pregnancy with you." She admitted.

"Can you tell me about it?" Emma asked. Snow turned to her, a smile playing on her lips. It was the first time Emma had asked about anything.

"Of course. How about I start from the moment I knew I'd have a girl. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the fact that I was going to be a mother. I couldn't wait actually. When I first got with your father, his father had poisoned me so that I couldn't have children. I was devastated. I didn't know how I was going to tell your father what he had done. I didn't have the chance to, because his mother was wounded with a poisoned arrow and we had to take her to the lake where we came back. During our journey his mother had given me a pendant that could predict the sex of my future child, but it didn't swing and I admitted to her what the king had done. We hoped that the water from the lake would help me as well, but when were arrived it was dry except for a small shell full, enough for one. Of course the only natural answer was to give it to your grandmother. She drank it only it didn't work. We married there so she could see us wed before she died. We drank from a cup to symbolize our union and she died, happy. Your father had found the pendant and begged to hold it over my hand, but I was terrified because I knew it wouldn't move, but it did. It told me that I would have a daughter. Your grandmother sacrificed herself so that you could come into this world. She didn't drink the water, instead she had Lancelot put it into that cup and I drank it.

"When we said our vows in front of the kingdom, Regina came and told us about her plan. We knew nothing of what she was going to do, just a threat, but we knew it would come to pass. When I realized I was pregnant, I was terrified. I couldn't wait to hold you in my arms, but I knew that Regina's plan was going to happen and I was afraid for you. I begged your father to let me talk to Rumplestitskin. His price for asking about it was your name. He told us about the curse that Regina was bringing and to get my baby, you, to safety. Then the only thing we could do was wait. 28 years after the curse was enacted, you would return and the final battle would begin. Your father was livid and called the war teams and started talks of a battle to stop her, but I had given up. It was only when Blue had told us about the tree that could be fashioned to take me to another world where you would be born safe away from Regina's grasp. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave your father, but I knew I had to. You came too soon and since it could only take one, we sent you."

"But it could take two." Emma told her. Snow shook her head.

"Blue told us it would only take one, because all magic has limits." She explained.

"It took two. Me and August, or Pinocchio whatever his name is." She told her.

"What?!" Snow said standing up, furious.

"Yeah. You didn't know? The story is in Henry's book. Well August added it in so he could know but yeah. Gepetto made a deal with Blue that if he fashioned the wardrobe, that his son would take the other spot. I don't think he imagined that I would come out without you. I guess he wasn't doing any harm since you were to come through still pregnant." She explained.

"This is outrageous! I should have gone through with you! I am your mother." Snow yelled as she began pacing. Emma stood up and placed her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Whoa, you need to calm down. You definitely do not need to stress over something in the past. You need to focus on this." She said, taking Snow's hand and placing it on her belly.

"They need you to be calm and not freak out. You are getting a second chance to be the amazing mother I know you are going to be." Snow's shoulders relaxed and she sighed.

"You always know the right thing to say." She said and glanced up at the clock in Emma's room. "Oh crap, I'm late!" She said.

"For what?"

"I'm supposed to meet your dad at Granny's then go to my appointment." She explained. Snow grinned brightly at seeing her babies again. She hugged Emma tightly and headed out the door.

Snow and Charming sat in the same room as before, waiting for the doctor to appear. The doctor came in and smiled.

"Shall we get started? If those two cooperate we can find out the sex if you would like to know." She said and took a seat on the stool. Snow nodded and took her husband's hand in her own.

"We don't have to do the internal, since they are big enough to capture. We will get a better view of them over." She said. "Just life your shirt and push your pants below your tummy and we will start." Snow did as she was told and shivered as the gel was placed on her skin.

"Sorry, no matter how much we warm it, it's always cold." The doctor said and placed the transducer on Snow's belly. The image quickly popped up onto the screen and Snow beamed with happiness.

"They look great. You've done everything you should be doing and they are growing perfectly. "Do you want to know their sexes?" she asked.

"Yes." Tang out in unison from Snow and Charming. The doctor laughed and moved it slightly to the right to get a good angle on both of them.

"They're girls." She said and Charming's mouth dropped. He lost the bet.


End file.
